


溺水 R18

by SakurahiRei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, R18, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 摘要：白宇三十一号晚去了哪；朱一龙最近心情好像不错；本来只是想摸一下小脸结果按下了什么不得了的开关。又是一个白宇一巴掌按在龙哥性开关上的故事，不知道为什么变成了意识流。





	溺水 R18

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：Rps；R18  
> 配对：朱白  
> 申明：天干物燥，小心火烛；狂想罢辽，切莫当真；虚假产物，爽完就醒。  
> 其他：此为顺序版本。

溺水 R18

 

00

白宇收到一条信息。

01

白宇把包抱在怀里，踩着一双沾了水的拖鞋，走路姿势有些七歪八扭。他好不容易躲过正门的人群，绕到酒店后门，在一名醉酒老头古怪的眼神中，鬼鬼祟祟地闪身钻进了电梯。

他的后背紧紧贴着有镜子的那一面，眼睛几乎一眨都不眨地盯着电子屏上的数字。等待是一场煎熬，更不要说是让一个人独自在密闭狭小的空间内，除了器械在嗡嗡作响之外，再无别的声音。白宇拿手腕蹭了蹭下巴，抿在一起的唇瓣有些发白。

电梯停下了。

男人先是探出了个脑袋，四下张望了一下后，才逃也似的直冲目标房间小跑而去，罢了还险些跑过头。他捏着那张被自己手汗糊了一身的房卡刷开了门，直到一头扎进那片黑暗后，所有的焦躁与紧张才如退潮之水一般，从他心头抽身离开。

白宇贴在门上，仰起头深深呼出一口气。他插上卡，从裤子口袋里掏出手机，给助理发了条感谢短信，这才扔下包，一把把自己扔到沙发上，恨不得与之融为一体。

 

02

朱一龙回酒店的时候已经快凌晨了，一天下来大大小小的工作几乎把他整个人都榨得一干二净，再加上上海天气闷热潮湿，总惹得人心烦意乱。他站定在房门口，手掌按在门把手上摩挲了好久，不确定自己是否真的想打开这扇门。

昨天早些时候，他头脑一热，把一条明确带有邀请意味的信息发给了白宇。在大脑宕机了差不多三分钟左右后，才想起要撤回，而此时早已追悔莫及。

白宇没有回复。男人叹了一口气，重新把手机塞回口袋里。他在想什么呢，明明彼此都清楚最好不要多见，却仍抱着侥幸心理，一口气把内心真实的欲望泼了出去。

非得要吃过苦头，才会想念甜味，朱一龙想到。他终于还是刷了房卡，推开了门。

然而意料之内的闷热却没有向他袭来，反倒是扑面而来的冷意一下子风干了他身上的湿气。朱一龙愣了一下，这才发现自己手中的房卡无处安放，方才冷静下来的身体又出了一身冷汗。他小心翼翼地迈开步子，却不料被地上的黑色双肩包险些绊倒。男人的视线在熟悉的包上停留了半晌，才像是想起什么似的跌跌撞撞地爬起，踮着脚冲不远处沙发上蜷缩成一团的身影走去。

小白……

朱一龙站在沙发面前愣了一会儿，才缓缓盘腿坐到地上。白宇——他日思夜想的人——鼓着一张软乎乎的脸，在睡梦中呢喃呓语。他的身上还有一股餐厅里的辣椒味与浓烈的酒味，朱一龙捏着自己的脚腕，眨了眨眼，不禁想到他刚吃完饭的情人，一手拿纸巾糊嘴，一手捏着手机把自己塞进车里，督促司机往这家酒店赶。

他们多久没见过面了？男人把下巴搁在沙发边沿上，对方那张睡梦中的脸就在离自己不到十厘米的地方。朱一龙伸出食指，轻轻按在白宇的眉间，替他推开皱在一起的眉头；划到他的眼角，描摹细微的皱纹；点上他的唇，却僵在半空中。从八月中旬开始，不知道是谁先开的头，俩人屏足了一股劲，秉承着“能视频久不见面”的原则，硬是到现在才呼吸到了一间屋子里的空气。

倒也不能怪谁，本就是上升期，工作繁忙，到了月末更是连电话都找不上机会，谁又不是回到住所倒头就睡呢。朱一龙原本已经做好了长期不见的打算，却不想对方竟真的应了他的约。想着想着，手上的力道不经意大了些。

白宇哼哼唧唧地拍开他的手，咂巴着嘴巴翻了个身面朝窗口。大约三秒过后，男人猛地从沙发上跳了起来，半张着嘴巴，一双还布满水汽的眼睛瞪得圆圆的。

朱一龙轻笑，直起背，坐在地上朝白宇挥了挥手。

 

03

“明天就走？”朱一龙开了一罐苏打水递给白宇，对方还抱着靠枕盘腿坐在沙发上有些神智不清。

白宇支支吾吾地回了一声，也没有接过汽水，只顾着拿手去攥枕头套上的毛。

朱一龙把罐头放在茶几上，到他身边坐下：“别拔了，毛都掉光了。”

“哦……”白宇的手尴尬地停在半空中，他的动作和言语有几秒钟的时差，反映了半天，才想起来要问什么，罢了拿手肘捅了捅朱一龙的腰侧，“几点了？”

“一刻，”男人瞟了眼手机，“十二点。”

“我去，这么晚了。”

“你当是刚十点？”

白宇摸了摸鼻子，眼睛一闭人一歪，顺着朱一龙的身体往下滑，刚刚还拼命想清醒，现在又自暴自弃似的躺进“肉垫子”里：“我还没醒呢。”

朱一龙抬手捏了捏对方的腰，白宇嫌疼，稍微翻了个身面朝男人的肚子。夏天衣服穿得薄，热呼呼的鼻息透过面料，直往他肚子上喷。

“小白，你转个身。”

“我不想动。”

“听话，你这样我咯得慌。”

“……我天哪，哥，”白宇闻言忽地用额头抵住朱一龙的肚子，来回蹭了好几下，等到额前的头发全部乱糟糟地糊在一起才抬起脸，“你这是嫌弃我了？”

朱一龙垂着眼，细长的睫毛像把刷子似的在他的眼下聚起一小片阴影。白宇呆呆地看着对方，刚举起的手本想推推男人的肩膀，此时却身不由己地往那张万千女性都为之倾心的脸上贴去。  
只有我才摸得到的，他想。

朱一龙一把扣住他的手腕，把人从腿上拉起，膝盖撑在沙发上，抱着那段细腰转身便把他压在身下。

 

04

怎么就搞上了？白宇膝盖撑在朱一龙的腰侧，迷迷糊糊地看着被他骑在身下的男人。他俯下身，整个人都趴在对方身上，不安分地扭来扭去。

朱一龙把他的腿又往旁边顶了顶，手指在人尾椎骨流连了半天也不往下去，只顾着向上挺弄着身子，拿龟头磨蹭对方的会阴。白宇被他磨得全身发软，全身上下因为烧着的欲望而泛着红，阴茎颤颤巍巍地挺立在潮湿的空气里，渴望有人能给些安抚。

“哥，别顶了。”

“那你自己动。”

朱一龙果然停下了动作，留对方一个人在那边尴尬不已。白宇咬了咬牙，瞪了他一眼，腰腹往下一沉，也不管自己会不会疼，报复似的拿下身去磨那根火烫的性器。阴囊和后穴之间那块儿他自己都没想去碰过，现在被如此粗暴对待，他所感受到的居然不是害怕，而是获得意料之外快感的兴奋。这样的想法令其羞愧不已，白宇把脸埋进朱一龙的颈窝，不敢吭声。

男人撩开对方耳边的头发，扭头亲吻他发烫的耳尖：“你真好看。”

“好看个鬼！有你这么形容——你干什么！”

朱一龙支起上半身，向后靠着靠枕，无辜地望向白宇那张红得能滴血的脸。

他说，想干你。

 

05

他不是个爱幻想的人，就算对着出租车司机不小心落在后座的色情杂志，也不能激起朱一龙什么过头的想法。

但如今看着白宇跨在他身上，拿湿润的后穴去吞吃自己的阴茎时，他不得不承认自己确实有在幻想一些场面。如果把他男孩儿的手束缚高高在头顶，这具身板就会被弯成一个好看的弧度，他会没有自觉地挺起胸膛，把自己送到他面前；或者拿口球撬开他的嘴，让令人兴奋的叫床声不因抿在一起的双唇而受阻，让他口无遮拦；也想让他穿着自己的衬衫被按在大大的落地窗上操弄，因为恐惧而浑身发颤，又因为兴奋和难以割舍的快感而紧紧抱住自己——他唯一的救命稻草，他唯一的池塘。在高楼，在白天。

“哥，你不专心。”白宇喘着气，又一次把肉柱送进自己烂熟的穴里。

朱一龙应了一声，面不改色地搂过他的腰，拿鼻尖去蹭了蹭白宇胸口。他抬眸看他，这个角度能看见对方滚动的喉结，汗湿的脖子，和皮下的青筋。朱一龙张口，含住他的乳首，舌尖抵着挺立的圆粒上下舔舐着。白宇挥手轻轻拍在他的后脑勺上，他笑，你喝奶啊？

男人把头发往后抄去，他锁紧对方的腰，在他的惊呼中把人抱起，往前走一步，阴茎就往穴里更深一步，最后到窗边的时候，白宇觉得胃都要被顶穿了。他砸砸嘴，攥着朱一龙的头发不敢松手，直到背部嘭得一下撞在玻璃门上才回过神，一边揉着肚子，一边胡言乱语道：“龙哥，到头了。”

“还差点。”

差什么啊，白宇想。他的双腿紧紧缠着朱一龙的腰，生怕自己一不小心就摔在地上。背后是玻璃与死亡，身前是他想穷尽一生去追赶的人。白宇迷迷糊糊地探头去吻住他的唇，却被人轻轻推开。

男人把他托在手里往上垫了垫，性器跟着带着内壁上的软肉一起向外拖。朱一龙低头，仍然朝他胸口张嘴而去。他用双唇轻轻抿住缨红的乳首，不由分说地往边上扯，等到对方开口喊疼了才松口，这时候就拿舌苔去一遍遍打湿那片乳晕，时而又用力吸吮着，好像下一秒就能尝到甘甜的汁水。

“别、别舔了……”

 

06

“你好香。”

“哥，”白宇被朱一龙压在玻璃上，膝盖撑着毛糙的地毯上，磨得皮肤生疼，小腿又因为身后的人压着而时不时筋挛一下，“我、我一身火锅味——你慢点——我自己都嫌难闻，你说，哪儿香了？”

朱一龙掐着他的腰胯，一下下让阴茎顶撞上肉穴深处的花心，白宇被他弄得爽过头了，就会收紧了自己的后穴，去夹那根火烫的肉柱，湿润的甬道包着他的欲望，怎么都不松口。

“哪儿都，”朱一龙拿手指戳了戳泥泞红肿的穴口，把流出的体液往洞口揩去，“我喜欢。”

白宇头皮一麻，不知是不是错觉，朱一龙话音刚落，他在情事里所获得的快感骤然升高了一个八度，就好像有人突然拿手指按下高音键，激得他浑身过电般痉挛。

男人把下巴搁在他肩上，热呼呼的气息喷在敏感的耳畔，白宇下意识地往旁边一躲。朱一龙的手掌贴着他汗津津的皮肤，一路从起伏的小腹摸到脖颈。静脉的跳动一下下传到他的掌心，不快不慢，刚刚好。他压着白宇的脖子往后压，迫使人把脖颈弯成一条曲线。罢了便拿嘴唇去轻吻汗湿的皮肤，细小的绒毛与胡渣蹭得他有些痒。他不敢吮得太用力，生怕在皮肉上留下什么露骨的痕迹，不一会儿就放过了人的脖子，转而向后去亲吻他的背、他的脊椎，他的蝴蝶骨。

贪得无厌。

朱一龙把白宇的手臂扯倒他身后禁锢住，在每次拉扯中更深入地去打开他的身体，抽插的速度快了，用力过狠了，就有粉白色的碎沫在穴口打转。

疼吗，他问。

白宇拿额头抵着玻璃，一下下蹭着，几下过后，干净的玻璃门上就留下了汗渍和有些油腻的印子。

他皱着眉，大抵是真的受不了了，半眯着眼呼出一口气，应声道疼。

朱一龙眨眨眼，让汗水避开眼睛往下流。

“我也疼。”

 

07

“明天就走？”朱一龙又问。

这一次白宇听见了，他下半身在床上，上半身悬在床沿外，伸手去够茶几上的烟。他闻言扭过头来，眨巴着眼睛望向生怕他摔下去，捏着他脚踝的人。

“嗯。”他捏了两根烟出来，刚把身子缩回来，才发现没有火机。

白宇望着手里两根烟有些出神，褐色的烟草趴在卷纸边缘，好像是在拼命挣扎想要逃出禁锢，却不知道离开烟纸后它不过是一搓杂草，是万千世界中的一片尘埃。他没由地想起朱一龙的土味情话，原本听着浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，可盖了一层他的家乡话，却意外使人安心。

“朱老师。”白宇弯起眉眼。

“？”

“你带火机没？”

朱一龙愣了下，白宇总说他的眼睛大，里头像是有一汪清水，可他却不知道自己的眼睛里有一片浩瀚的大海，清澈得不像是入尘的人。此时背光，窗外幽幽的月色洒在他赤裸的身上，像是一层薄纱，遮遮掩掩，欲盖弥彰。

男人弯腰从床下捞起裤子，在口袋里摸了半天，只掏出一盒火柴。

他看着躺在手心的火柴盒，嘴角微微上扬：“没。”

白宇跟着他一起笑，他一手撑在身后，脑袋往耸起的肩膀那边歪，情事过后的眼角像是生了一条金鱼尾，红得艳丽。

那你用什么点燃我的心呀？

朱一龙半低着头，洁白的牙齿咬了咬下唇，像个情窦初开的姑娘。他放下手中的火柴盒，凑过去拉起白宇的手，手指一根根磨过他的湿软的掌心，推开那两支被捏得皱巴巴湿哒哒的烟。

男人的鼻尖在他脸边轻轻蹭着，时而呼气，时而又重重地吸一大口，空气黏稠得叫人搅不开，却又暧昧得刚刚好。可他不喜欢，朱一龙始终觉得他可以再过线一点点，就往前，再走一小步，不用迈过去，脚尖挨着线就好。不会有事的，他骗自己。然后再最后一次耳鬓厮磨中，去吻他的嘴，去咬他的唇，去吮他的甜。

“别走。”

白宇低下头躲开他的吻，反手扣住对方的手，拇指摩挲着朱一龙手指关节上的薄茧。他有点胸闷，不知是因为空气不流通，还是方才运动过度，好像有人穿过他的血肉，绕开胸骨，一把抓在肺叶上，稍微一用力就能抑制他呼吸的能力。

“哥，老大不小啦，”他鼻子有点发酸，白宇用头顶着朱一龙下巴，把他头顶了起来，“别闹脾气了呗？”

 

08

他们算爱人吗？

还差点。

白宇戴上鸭舌帽，站在玄关处的镜子前整理了下自己的衣服，他接过朱一龙递来的背包——他本以为自己带了替换用的衣服，没料到压根忘了放进来。

但确实是相爱的。

他想起朱一龙隐晦的告白，与那个夜晚，笨拙青涩的接吻和彼此齿间磕磕绊绊的台词。

哥，我们就亲这一次好不好？

为什么？

你没听说过吗？第一次代表我们开始了，第二次代表不放手了，第三次以后，余生都是你。

这都什么跟什么？

哎你不懂，你看我觉得我们，一需要时间想清楚，二这事不简单不容易，三还不够长久。所以我觉得，既然爱情都是要饱受时间折腾的，那不如就等到对的时间，决定对的事！

回忆里，朱一龙看了他好一会儿，终于在自己憋不住的笑意中捶了他一拳。

这都是你自己瞎编出来的吧？一点逻辑都没。

别呀龙哥，我们试试嘛？

“明天要下雨。”

白宇猛然回神，这才发现他已经盯着包背带看了好久。

“喔、喔，好像是。”他眨眨眼睛，向前迈了一步，紧紧抱住爱人。

朱一龙回抱，他拍了拍对方的背，跟杀青时有点像，又不太一样。

 

09

他其实都懂。

朱一龙站在阳台上，朝楼下的人挥了挥手，目送着那个小小的人渐行渐远，最后变成一小颗黑点，消失在他的视线中。

他同别的鱼有些不太一样，没有鱼鳍，只能学着人类的呼吸方式，在水里扑腾、浮沉；但同时又离不开这他赖以生存的海水，浪高一丈，他便往下沉一丈。

白宇又何尝不是？

他说他要他们只吻一次，就是抛了一截粗木头，生怕彼此不小心淹没在海浪之下。

可朱一龙不愿意。

他不愿意漂在他心里。

他宁可溺水而亡。

 

10

朱一龙发了一条信息。

 

-End-

FT：本来目的只是开车，不知道为什么变成了奇怪的意识流。总之是这样的故事，我要在你心里沉浮，逆行而上，溺水而亡都在所不惜。


End file.
